Eternity
by Luna Cheney
Summary: Cobra is having some doubts and Lucy is here to clear them up. A short oneshot featuring CoLu.


I looked up at the bright dazzling stars, all so beautiful, a perfect winters night. A chiling breeze blew past me as I clutched my body tight in effort to get warm but nothing helped.

''I miss him...'' I said to myself after a few moments of silence. I looked up at the sky again and smiled as I spotted the constellations of serpens and draco, each, in a way, reminded me of him. I sighed and cluched myself tighter as another cold breeze blew past me, causing my entire body to freeze.

Deciding that it was time to leave I looked up at the stars one last time and gave a sad smile.

''Come home quick Erik or else I'll make sure to throw out all the chorine'' I whispered hoping that by some heavenly miracle that it would reach him.

I jumped down from the roof, safely landing on the ground. I wiped my nose as my it began leaking, my teeth started to stutter and my body frozen with shivers. I had definately chosen he wrong day to wear my halter top and short shorts. Sunddenly there was a hot breath on my neck . I froze on the spot, ready to punch the moron who decided to mess with me. With the speed of light two arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a stiff, broad chest. I struggled to get out of the steel grip but to no avail.

''Calm the hell down, it's just me.''I heard a familiar voice. My struggle immediately stoped and his grip loosened. I turned around and was met with the face I had so longed to see.

''Erik...'' I managed to let out. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he caught me effortlessly. He was back- back after six painfully long months.

Wait. Had he somehow heard her empty threat. She looked up and examined him as he raised a confused eyebrow. She quickly shook off the thought and once again buried herself in the arms of her lover.

He pulled her closer as he buried his nose in her hair.

''C'mon, lets go home, you're cold, right?''He said, grudgingly pulling out of the embrace.

''I'm not cold anymore. It's been forever since we've stargazed and tonight is perfect.''

''Have you seen what you're wearing, you'd probably get phneumonia in this weather.''he said gruffly.

''Please, please. It's just for a little while'' I flashed my puppy-dog eyes. He eventually sighed and gave in. ''Fine.''  
Score! I grabbed his hand and dragged him as I took off.

After a while of running (and being dragged) we stopped at a cliff at the edge of Magnolia Forest. It was a beautiful, calm setting with a lone bench at the centre of the clearing and a streetlight. Surrounding the bench and streetlight were many various species of flowers that just blended in together, creating a beautiful setting.

I dragged him over to the lone bench as I rested my head on his shoulder. After a bit of stargazing he told me about his adventures. About how Meredy beat up Midnight and Sawyer for calling her 'ships' stupid. After a few humourous tales we dropped to a comfortable silence.  
I looked up to find Erik deep in thought.

''Erik?'' I called out. No response

''Er-ik'' I called out no response.

''Cobra!'' I called out for the third time and yet still no response. By now I was growing annoyed. All his mega hearing and he still couldn't hear! Suddenly a thought popped ito my mind.

''Co-kun~'' I said in my cutest-sounding voice. His head immediately snapped towards me, face lightly dusted with pink.

''Finally! you finally snapped out of it, what got you thinking so hard?'' I asked sighing, reaching up to cup his face.

''Nothing.'' He said coldly, turning his face away

Suprised, I retracted my hand. Without a doubt something was had never treated me this coldly before.

His expession changed into one of regret.  
''Sorry, I-I just... Lucy, why did you pick me?" He asked, looking down at his hands.

I shook off my feeling of negativity and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head against his chest  
''What are you talking about, Erik?''

''I mean, there are so many guys in this world who would actually, truly deserve you. So-so why me? There are so many other guys would be able to be by your side evry day and everynight... The people who truly deserve you...'' He said stumblling over his wordds before trailing off. My chest stung with each word as I pulled out of the semi-hug.

''Stop it, Cobra. You're the only one I love and will ever love. I don't care about the past, you're with me now. The past dosen't matter and why won't you acknowledge the fact that you're working so hard to repent for the past! Why don't you acknowledge the months of work that you sacrifice to save this world from Zeref!'' I said raising my voice slightly.

''Exactly Lucy , I go off for months on end. I'll never be able to give you the future you want. I'll always be gone, 'repenting' for my past crimes... How can I doom you to such a future...'' He trailed off again at the end . Tears began to form but I did my best to keep them at bay.

I contemplated for a while, trying to find the words but nothing formed. Eventually I grabbed his collar and pulled his down, slamming his lips onto mine. I took my time and made sure to fill the kiss with all the love and passion I had felt for him.

After a while I pulled back, cupping his face  
''listen Erik, please, please stop doing this to me, you're killing me.'' By now my inner demon had over-flooded and my tears were falling like a waterfall.

''I don't give a damn about the past! We're here together here and now so live in the future! I love you a-and no one else. If you were to leave me now I'd kil myself and join you. I dont care, I its possible, I'll love you for eternity. You're my one and only true eternal lover.

His eyes widened and his face slowly fell to my chest and tears began to fall. ''S-since when did you become so mushy?'' He stuttered, trying to stop himself from crying

''Says the one crying from a few mushy words'' I wiped the tears from my eyes, relieved that it didnt end badly.

* * *

 **Well, to everyone who took the time to read this, I thank you. It's really short but I just wanted to give a shot at CoLu. I was originally supposed to do a tribute to CoLu week but I just didn't have the time.**

 **Again, thanks for reading. If you liked it then favourite and/or follow. Please.**

 **Luna✨...**


End file.
